


The King's Ward

by MissThang17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissThang17/pseuds/MissThang17
Summary: Rewrite from an old work of mine. When a magical babe is brought to Camelot, Uther agrees to spare and raise the child as a means of defense. As the boy grows closer to maturity, he must find a suitor and marry after presenting. As suitors come from across the land, Merlin must protect not only his kingdom, but his heart as well.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by ellery3193.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is a practically ancient story, back from my earliest days of writing. I found the fan art for it on my old computer and decided to reboot the story, i hope you all enjoy! Credit for the artwork goes to Ellery3193 from tumblr.

It had been a cold and unforgiving night when the child was brought to Uther’s chambers, the city caught in the midst of a great and terrible storm. The knight who carried him claimed that the babe was found clutched in the arms of his mother, who had died in transit to the city from  Ealdor , no doubt freezing in the harsh cold of the storm.

Uther examined the babe carefully, noting his dark black hair and bright blue eyes. “Why have you brought him to me?”

“He is not natural, your Grace,” the knight responded. “His eyes glow with magic.”

Gaius, who had been delivering a tonic to the king, looked to him. “Nonsense! He is an infant, he’s not studied any magic!”

Uther leaned closer, before rearing back in shock at the flash of gold in the baby’s eyes. “It is true.”

He turned to the  knight, eyes hard. “You know the law, why have you brought this creature into my home, and did not slay him on the spot?”

The knight gave his king an incredulous look. “He’s only a babe, sire. Surely, we cannot kill him, he’s done nothing wrong.”

“And how are we to now this is really a child, and not some  sorcerer's trick?”

Gaius took the babe from the knight’s arms, holding him close. “This is no enchantment, sire. This is something we have never come across before.”

The babe made a sound of discontent, and Gaius bundled him in the blanket tighter. “I do not think it would be wise to kill this child, sire. In fact, I think he could become quite useful one day.”

Uther narrowed his eyes at the physician. “How? Magic cannot be trusted.”

“Think of what you have chained up beneath the castle. Should  Kilgarrah ever escape, we will need a much stronger line of defense against him than steel.”

Gaius handed the king the babe, despite the monarch’s protests. “If you can kill this boy yourself, then we will speak no more of it. But you must do it, not any of the knights or guards.”

He handed the king the dagger he kept stashed in his robes. “If you cannot do it, then you must take responsibility for him.”

Uther gripped the dagger tightly, gazing down upon the small bundle in his arms. Big blue eyes looked back up, the child making soft cooing sounds at the king. He reminded Uther so fiercely of his own son that the dagger stilled in his hand. It was near a half hour later that the king relented. The servants prepared a room for the child, and he was given the name Merlin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merlin ran down the magnificent halls of the castle, careful not to  trip over his own feet as he headed for Gaius’ chambers. When  he arrived, he knocked twice on the door before entering. 

The room was open and airy, light filtering in through the windows and casting the space in a golden hue. The bookcases were as tall as the ceiling, the shelves filled with books of science and medicine. Merlin moved to the section of books that he often frequented; the books that were illegal for anyone to read but him.

He thumbed through a favorite of his, all about the practical uses of magic. He hummed as he read a passage on cleansing rituals, then scoffed. 

“It’s not like I get to use what I learn,” he muttered with no small amount of bitterness.

He had spent nearly five years of his life studying magic, only allowed to read the books and learn from Gaius’ stories, but never to utter an incantation in Camelot. Such an act would be an outright violation of the magic prohibitions of the country. The boy rolled his eyes, as if reading about magic were any better than using it.

“Merlin?” He turned at the call of his name, smiling at the man before him. “Gaius, it is good to see you.”

Gaius had been one of Merlin’s closest friends as he grew, always loving the lessons on magic and the stories of Camelot from before he was born.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” He addressed the young ward.

“Do you have any headache tonics left? Will has been feeling ill.”

Gaius nodded, “Ah, yes, your manservant. I have his prescription here somewhere.” He rummaged through an assortment of vials on a shelf, pulling out two dark bottles. “Here you are, give this one to the boy, it should take the edge off. And would you mind running this to Uther? He’s been moaning to anyone who’ll listen about his shoulder pains.”

Merlin grinned at the physician. “Of course, and thank you.” Gaius bowed as Merlin raced off to deliver the tonics. Gaius chuckled, of the three young nobles, Merlin was his favorite. He was always willing to help out when he could, and wasn’t content to loaf about the castle all day.

As Merlin rounded a corner, he collided head first with Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince and the future king of Camelot. Standing at over six feet, Arthur was taller than most, even by Alpha standards, and towered over Merlin. And though he was quite handsome, Merlin could only see him as the same prat who used to taunt both himself and Morgana as children. 

Arthur smirked down at him. “Ah, good afternoon, Merlin. Tell me, what has frightened you so that you must find solace in my arms?” 

Merlin glared up at him. “There isn’t anything as frightening as your face, Arthur.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Idiot.”

Merlin regained his posture and walked past Arthur with as much grace as he could manage, heading for the throne room. Arthur shook his head and continued on his path.

Merlin entered the throne room. The spacious hall bore immense light pouring in from the many windows it contained. Seated in the king's chair was Uther Pendragon, the king of Camelot. He looked up and smiled at the appearance of his ward. "Ah, Merlin, what can I do for you?" 

Merlin smiled back at the king, regarding the man he had come think of as his father, alongside Gaius, with joy. "Gaius asked me to bring you your medicine." 

Uther shook his head, much like his son had, at Merlin. "Your kindness to others never ceases to amaze me. You are perhaps the only child of nobility who would rather work like a commoner rather than enjoy a life of luxury." 

Merlin frowned at the comment. "One day," Merlin responded, "I will be old and weary, and then I shall be a sluggish lay about." 

Uther chuckled. "That you will, but until then, I'd say you better start thinking about choosing someone to grow old and weary with." At this Merlin groaned. Uther narrowed his eyes, his tone serious. "Lady Helen will be here tomorrow for the feast, and she's bringing a knight as your potential suitor." 

Merlin crossed his arms, his expression petulant. “I think it unfair that you’d have me cast to the wolves before I’ve even presented.”

“You’re due to present any time, now that you are of age, and as an O-”

“We don’t know that I’ll present as such,” Merlin cut off the king quickly.

Uther gave the boy a look that could almost be considered empathy. “You’re at least a head shorter than most in the castle, if not more. I’m sorry Merlin, but we know your cast.”

The king stood and moved to stand beside his ward, his hand grasping the boy’s shoulder firmly. “You will make a fine omega, Merlin, and we will cherish you as we have always done. But it is time for you to enter a formal courtship; if not with Lady Helen’s suitor, then with another, but you cannot stay unescorted for much longer in the presence of unmated alphas.”

Merlin sighed. "I shall respect your wishes and entertain the notion of a suitor; however, I fear the poor bloke doesn't know what he's in for." 

Uther's laugh boomed through the hall as Merlin cracked a small smile. “That he doesn’t, dear boy. Now go, and try to stay out of trouble.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, as Merlin readied himself for bed, he heard a knock on the door from the servant's quarters. Will, his manservant, entered a moment later, bringing fresh linens for the next day. 

"I heard about your suitor arriving tomorrow night," he said, changing the bed sheets as he spoke. "He sounds like a decent bloke." 

Merlin rolled his eyes at his servant's tone. "It's just an obligatory conversation or two during the feast. I'd hardly call him a suitor until he's done something suitable." Both Merlin and Will laughed at this. "You have nothing to fear, Will, I won't be leaving you at the mercy of Arthur  Pratdragon any time soon." 

Will smiled and bowed. "Goodnight, Merlin." He left the room before Merlin had a chance to reply. Merlin climbed into bed, his eyelids growing heavy as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
